My Rise To The Top
by BatmanSex
Summary: Follow Olivia and her band Tribesmen as they try and make it big time. Follow her through all the diffcult decisions that she has to make and deal with.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the record office looking around at the posters that cover the wall. This had never been my plan I joined this band for fun as a distraction from my important exams. In around 3 months I was hoping to be back in school again.

"Come through" Said a very mouse like lady, not the sort of person you would expect to be living at a record label.

I followed the rest of the band into the office. A big glass desk covered half the room, behind the desk sat a bald and very scary looking man, his face covered with big black rimmed glasses. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I don't know why I'm so nervous like I said it wasn't me who wanted to impress them.

"Hi, were Tribesmen. I'm Sam and I play drums" Sam pronounced as clearly as possible, however I'd known him long enough to realise how nervous he was.

"I'm Stan" announced the scary looking man, he didn't stand up he just carried on talking. "It's very unusual that the drummer introduces the band. But it is nice to see a band that doesn't appear to have one person in control. Can you introduce yourself"

I looked around hoping that me on the end would not have to introduce myself first.

"Like I said earlier I'm Sam and I play Drums" Sam butted in, much to my relief.

"I'm Alex and I play Lead Guitar"

"I'm Tom and I play Bass."

"And I'm Olivia I sing and play 2nd Guitar" I just about managed to get that out without having a nervous breakdown, what was up with me today?

Stan broke the silence, which was starting to become awkward,"Well as you know I have chosen to sign you guys because your just what the industry needs. A good band that writes their own music without a front man, or lady. I would like to make an album with you and see how it goes"

"I'm sorry it's just not what we want, we want to do it by ourselves" Sam replied just like we had planned.

Stan looked angrily at all of us "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD TURN DOWN SUCH A GREAT OPPUNITY. GET OUT MY OFFICE NOW."

Needless to say we practically ran out of the whole office.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd had a few days to think about what had happened at the record label. Turning down one of the biggest record labels isn't always easy and I still wondered what I would have been doing if we had accepted the offer. Just then I was interrupted by my phone, I looked at it to see Tom calling me.

"Hello" I answered

"Hi, Look I don't have time to explain or talk just bring your guitar and get to my house NOW!" Tom replied, before hanging up.

I didn't even get to ask what guitar but something warned me I should take my nicest ones.

Not too sure what guitar to bring I put my favourite and nicest acoustic guitar and my only electric one into the car and got my mum to drive me. I couldn't wait till this time next year when I would be able to drive myself.

I arrived at Tom's the same time as Alex. We knocked on the door together anxious to find out what the big deal had been about. We walked into Tom's lounge to find three people sitting on his couch I recognised one but not the others. I sat down and Sam and his dad came to join us Sam sat next to me but his dad joined the other man on the couch.

"Okay will someone please just explain what is going on?" I broke the silence

One of the men stood up "Hi I'm called Neil I'm tour manager for Biffy Clyro one of the greatest English rock bands. I'm here to see whether you're up to scratch to tour with Biffy Clyro this summer as their support. I know it's a bit last minute but the band we did want to play pulled out last minute"

This came as a shock to the whole band, the four men on the couch didn't look shocked at all. The two mystery men looked at each other. I still didn't understand why Sam's dad was there.

Another one of the men stood up "I'm Louis, I'm a producer. I heard about your run in with the record company and how upset they were. That got me thinking you guys must be amazing so I decided that I want to make a record with you guys. I just have to hear your sound and then we can get to work. After your tour that is."

The last man I didn't know stood up "Hi I'm Blake and I'm your guyes new manger, I will mange you as well as tour so you will not require a tour manger."

He sat down giving the shortest speech of all the men. Than Sam's dad got up out of all the men he was who I was most curious of. "As all of you guys know I'm Derek Sam's dad. I'm here to make sure that you guys aren't short changed. And because I want to make sure that like Sam says you can rally make a good long and profitable career out of this."

We all looked at each other a bi shocked. So many opportunities had just jumped out at us. We slowly made our way to a cleared out space and stared setting up. When we finished playing all the men left and said they would contact Blake with news. Blake congratulated us but said he had to go it was his mums birthday I raced home excited to tell my family about the day I'd had. I still was due back at school in 3 months; maybe my choice to sign up for further education was wrong.


End file.
